


Run away with me

by Minhanhvu98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, F/M, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, Gay Sex, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhanhvu98/pseuds/Minhanhvu98
Summary: "I will be married in 2 more days.""You want me to be there? At your wedding?""I hoped that yesterday.""How about today?"
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter
Kudos: 10





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Draco thought he was about to die. Literally die. It had been three days since Harry James Potter said he didn't want to see Draco. And Draco was being obsessed because he missed Harry. HE MISSED HARRY. How pathetically ironic!

Draco Malfoy missed Harry Potter.

Draco still remembered the Hogsmead trip's day. He received a howler at the day right before that from Lucius. _Damn you, father._ His father said he had been informed that Draco would have a trip the next day. But instead of wishing him the best trip, Lucius was mocking him several things, from the second place in Potion test, to the Quidditch game against Gryffindor that he lost 40 points, despite the fact that Draco had caught the Snitch, he would have been still a terrible leader. It would be lovely if Draco spend his time to think about himself and the person that he wanted to be instead of hanging out. Draco hated his father, but he still loved him a lot. He really wanted to tell his father that cutting away 50 Galleons of that week allowance would not make him suffer. Yes, Lucius’s love worthed 200 Galleons per week, even though Draco has never needed that much, or half of that amount.

Draco wanted his father to be proud of him. He wanted Lucius to smile with him like the way he had done while Draco was just a kid. Draco scratched his nose, while thinking about the reason of it. After Narcissa’s death, Lucius had never been that same person.

Draco sneaked out of Slytherin’s line, went all the way to the Astronomy Tower. The howler affected his mood in the worse way than he had expected. Draco wanted to be alone. He wanted to spend his day at the Astronomy Tower by himself, or maybe he just wanted to stay there until entire school was empty.

But Draco couldn’t spend his time alone.

Draco looked at Harry Potter sitting on the floor, drowned in thoughts. He wasn’t getting used to see Harry Potter on his own, without his best friends – Weasleby and Mud Blood. And Draco was pretty sure that he had seen them went to Hogsmead on a Knight Pull.

"What are you doing here?"

Draco asked, and Harry turned around to look at him.

"I would like to ask you the same thing. You don’t go to Hogsmead?" Harry asked.

"I have my own business." Draco raised his eyebrows "You?"

"Uncle Vernon didn’t sign my permission." Harry said "I don’t have any approval from parents or guardians."

Oh, that’s true. He had heard before when Harry’s friends were screaming and whining about his scars and bruises. They claimed that The-boy-who-live’s uncle had abused him.

"Sad, right?" Draco sighed "That family hurts you in every way they can, and Dumbledore still let you live there."

Harry glanced at Draco hair "Are you mourning for me, Malfoy?"

Draco realized his temporary weakness had been spilled out. He rolled his eyes, tried his best to be as much sarcastic as he could.

"If it does include me mocking at you, so yes, I am mourning for you."

The two boys spent that day, the next day and the day after that to be together. The trip lasted 3 days and 2 nights, so the boys had all that time together. Harry used the invisible cloak and marauder’s map to help them get out of Hogwarts castle, had fun the way they'd wanted. That was the first time Draco saw himself spending that much galleons in his entire school life. 20 for an afternoon, and 80 for another day. Luckily, he had been saving more than that since last year. It was not going to be harm for spending more galleons than usual.

The distance between two boys had been shorten so fast, that when they’d realized, they were both drunk, and kissing against each other’s lips on the top of Astronomy Tower.

Drunken Draco was softer and needier than Harry’s thought. Having sex on Astronomy Tower wasn’t a good idea, so they went back to Slytherin common room. That’s the nearest and farest place they could go to. When the common door was closed, Harry fell into Draco like a fish that had been out of water for too long. They fell into a bed nearby of Draco, or Crabbe or Goyle or Blaise, or maybe someone else that Harry didn’t even meet, fucked each other from time to time, dusk till dawn.

Until the sweetness of orgasm was no longer lingering in the air, Harry fell on top of Draco soft body . The blonde hair boy was so thin, and hardly had any muscle. Draco didn’t play any sports. Comparing to all the sports Harry had played at muggle world, Quidditch was just like driving very fast in a car. He couldn’t gain any muscle with that. Draco’s pale body was so thin and powerless.

The transparent skin was decorated with red marks from Harry’s hand when he grabbed Draco. Draco didn’t hurt a bit. His eyes filled with pleasure. He covered his eyes, slowed down his heavy breath, and sneaked his slander fingers down to pull out as much cum as he could. Harry raised his eyes.

"Do you hate me that much?"

"No, my stomach will hurt if it’s there for too long." Draco was being honest. Harry felt kind of confuse, Draco remembered that?

Draco’s cheerful giggles lighted up the Dungeon, and Harry face started blushing.

"It’s just sex; I did it with Blaise multiple times."

"Oh..." Harry nodded his head "So you like Ken more than Barbie."

"I like Ken not Barbie." Draco put his hand on top of his own stomach. He was used to sleeping like a corpse, putting hands on his stomach, forehead, even in pajama’s pocket. "The boobs were never my style."

"Oh..." Harry nodded again. Draco thought it was the most stupid thing.

It was a long period of silence, with sounds from the wave of the Black Lake.

"Am I your style?" Harry asked.

Draco confused. "Yeah... maybe, I don’t know. You make me cum first. It’s the way I want to, so maybe, yeah."

Harry felt a hole in his chest.

"That’s it?"

"We had sex once." Draco rolled his eyes. "And spoke normally 3 days ago. Maybe if we stay that way longer, I will be sure about what we are, and what else between us."

After those days, they got back to normal life. Harry still met Draco as usual, at classes, or Quidditch stadium, or crossing by each other and being sarcastic a little bit. But the seriousness was gone for good. And Draco didn’t need Blaise like a doll Ken to satisfy his needs. Harry knew it after he had seen Blaise followed Draco every day at Quidditch Stadium while the blonde boy just tried to lead his team. It was too far for him to hear anything at all. But Blaise’s face looked dreadful and hurt, Draco said something, and took off the silver earring, threw them at Blaise. He was desperate to hold Draco back, but the blonde went too far away. He felt happy because Draco broke up with Blaise, or ditched Blaise, or any other word that Draco Malfoy could find in his pocket.

They still met at the top room of Astronomy Tower and sneaked out. Harry brought Draco another earring to replace them emptiness that Blaise had left, or earring. This one was much better than the cheesy one with Blaise. It’s silver, one-sided with a small diamond, put through the hole and was held by a small plug. Harry loved it on Draco’s ear. Harry gained a new habit by pulling those wet slots of Draco hair behind his ear while Draco was still breathing heavily after a hot messy sex, in order to see the earring. Sweet pale body, green apple shampoo smell, snow white skin with red marks, and the earring screams that Draco belonged to him.

Draco was fully satisfied with his relationship with Harry. And so was Harry. They mocked, and they kissed, they fight, and they slept with each other on Draco’s or Harry’s bed, or on a table in a blank class room. Draco hoped that they would just be like this, forever. His mood was even higher when he backed at the top of Potion class and his father was so proud when he stayed at school to “think about himself” instead of hung out.

Until Harry told him to come to the Astronomy Tower, said that he didn’t want this relationship anymore, that he dated Ginny Weasley then. And that they should stop. Draco was sitting in the couch in Slytherin common room, falling into thoughts and anger. He missed Harry and his hot touch, the way he moved, the smell of him, he missed everything belong to Potter. Potter was his pet, and Ginny Weasley stole it for free.

 _I need to speak with you._ Draco said that before he could even realize, in front of Gryffindor breakfast tables. Potter seemed amassed. He separated from Ginny, kissed her forehead and followed Draco to their Astronomy Tower.

"I don’t want us to stop." Draco said. He was never good at messing around. He owned Harry Potter and his furry nights. He gained it by himself, blood, sweat and tears. Why he had to give it up to Ginny Weasley?

Potter looked more confused. “I have a girlfriend, Draco."

"…after being with me." Draco crashed "I didn’t allow her to have you."

"Draco..." Harry yelled "Who am I to you?"

Draco stuttered. Who was he to him? Friend? Enemy?

"I love you... as a friend... with benefits?" He couldn’t be sure.

"Right." Harry Potter awkwardly smiled, like he held something back with his throat. "But Ginny is my girlfriend; I don’t want to choose anything over her."

"You’re happy… with her?" Draco asked; smiles and laughter disappeared.

Harry drowned in deep thought. Happy? Of course, he had been waiting for it, the future with Ginny.... right?

Draco looked down, took off the earring, put in carefully in Harry’s palm. The coldness from that piece of silver squished Harry’s heart.

"I see, goodbye, Harry."

Draco sorted things out with Blaise. He got back with his Ken doll. But Harry never saw Draco wore anything on that blank ear hole. It’s blank, sadly, even if he still found it a little bit proud when he thought about it. Harry felt jealousy lured in his vein when Blaise kissed on Draco’s neck. And the blonde boy didn’t even try to hide those purple kiss marks.

When Harry felt jealous, he would have sex with Ginny. Ginny had darkened healthy skin, not pale one like Draco. And it was not sensitive enough so every kiss marks he made were going to fade easily. And Harry felt boring. His lack of interest made Ginny turn off. They broke up after 4 months.

He spent many days thinking. He didn’t want to care anymore. Breaking up was fine to him; Harry just wanted to be back with his pretty pureblood boy. But Draco denied him. Yeah, How pathetic! He kicked him out of his life. Draco never wore earrings again. But he had a new tattoo. It was a small lightning bolt that couldn’t be notice if he didn’t spend time searching for it.

Harry knew that tattoo was for him. But Draco made it very clear that he never gave anyone a second chance. The last thing he had from Draco was just the last sex at the Astronomy Tower, and a small tattoo represented his appearance, lying at Draco’s left chest.

After that, Draco never talked to him, and Harry didn’t dare to ask.

The next time they met, Draco appeared in Harry’s door step, at 12 Grimmauld. It had been 4 years since graduation and the last time he met his pureblood bastard. Draco kissed Harry with hunger on his breath right at first glance. They couldn’t even make it to bedroom. Harry expanded the cordyline color sofa a little bit, and then lust filled the air. He could smell the sense of green apple, mint, snow and coldness on Draco. Harry didn’t ask anything at all. It was just he laughing at himself, because he was still helpless when it came to Draco Malfoy.

"I will be married in 2 more days." Draco said, and Harry’s chest clenched.

"You want me to be there, at the wedding?" He asked, quite not sure about the shakiness in his voice.

"I hoped that yesterday." Draco drew small circle on Harry’s chest with his finger.

"How about today?"

Draco looked at him; his grey eyes were full of storm, like a rebellion of emotions. Draco grabbed Harry hands, put kisses on Harry’s calluses, and he spoke with hope in his voice.

"Will you run away with me?"


End file.
